Put That Thing Back Where It Came From Or So Help Me
Put That Thing Back Where It Came From Or So Help Me' is a song from Monsters Inc. Lyrics Movie version :Mike: "NOW PUT THAT THING BACK WHERE IT CAME FROM, OR SO HELP ME---! Oh, hey. We're rehearsing a - a scene for the upcoming company play called uh, Put That Thing Back Where It Came From Or So Help Me. It's a musical. Put that thing back where it came from or so help me... : :Sully: "Bom, bom, bom, bom... : :Mike: "So help me! So help me! And cut. We're still working on it, it's a work in progress but, hey, we need ushers. Outtake version of the Movie :Mike Oh, hey. We're rehearsing a - a scene for the upcoming company play called uh, Put That Thing Back Where It Came From Or So Help Me. It's a musical. Put that thing back where it came from or so help me... : :Sully: "Bom, bom, bom, bom... : :Mike: Get that thing away from me, you guys~ Put that thing back where it came from~ Or I'll poke myself in the eye (Spoken) It's uh.. It's a work in progress. It's gonna get better. Vinny's version :Vinny: NOW PUT THAT THING BACK WHERE IT CAME FROM, OR SO HELP ME---! Oh, hey. We're rehearsing a - a scene for the upcoming company play called uh, Put That Thing Back Where It Came From Or So Help Me. It's a musical. Put that thing back where it came from or so help me... :Brian: "Bom, bom, bom, bom... :Vinny: "So help me! So help me! And cut. We're still working on it, it's a work in progress but, hey, we need ushers. Thomas and Twilight Sparkle show How to Train Your Dragon Rainbow: SO YOU SHOULD PUT THAT THING BACK WHERE IT CAME FROM, OR SO HELP US!.... Steamy: Uh guys? Percy: Oh, hey. We're rehearsing a - a scene for the upcoming Equestrian play called uh, Mako: "Put That Thing Back Where It Came From Or So Help Us." It's a musical. Put that thing back where it came from or so help us... :Sharky: "Bom, bom, bom, bom... :Mako: "So help us! So help us! And cut. We're still working on it, it's a work in progress but, hey, we need ushers. Full version Mike: Put that thing back where it came from, or so help me! (So help me!) So help me get by! Put that thing back where it came from, or so help me! (So help me!) I just gotta cry! Baby Smitty as Boo: Boo! Mike: There's a child, there's a child, there's a human child! Running 'round the restaurant, this is really wild! What in heaven's name will become of us We who are living in Monstropolis? Needleman as Randall: Alright, Wazowski, tell us where the kid is! Mike: I will never talk! NEVER! She's out of our hair And just when I dare to care She says "Au contraire You're my pair Of friends... I love you." Cast Members: And so we put that kid back where she came from And she helped us to find a better tomorrow, today! Noah's Adventures Of Thomas & Friends: The Great Race Vinniw: NOW PUT THAT THING BACK WHERE IT CAME FROM OR SO HELP ME-!! (Saw Everyone looking at him) Uh... (To Phillp) Don't Stress them Out. Phillip: Oh, hey. We're rehearsing a - a scene for the upcoming Great Railway Play called uh, Put That Thing Back Where It Came From Or So Help Me. It's a musical. Put that thing back where it came from or so help me... Vinnie: Bom Bom Bom Bom Phillp: So help me, so help and Cut! We're still working on it, it's a work in progress but, hey, we need ushers. Full Verison Phillp':' Put that thing back where it came from, or so help me! (So help me!) So help me get by! Put that thing back where it came from, or so help me! (So help me!) I just gotta cry! Baby Smitty as Boo: Boo! Phillp: There's a child, there's a child, there's a human child! Running 'round the restaurant, this is really wild! What in heaven's name will become of us We who are living in Monstropolis? Kenny':' Alright, Shorty, tell us where the kid is! Phillp: I will never talk! NEVER! She's out of our hair And just when I dare to care She says "Au contraire You're my pair Of friends... I love you." Cast Members: And so we put that kid back where she came from And she helped us to find a better tomorrow, today! Trivia *This song will be in Noah's Adventures of Thomas & Friends The Great Race.. * Category:Disney Songs Category:Songs Category:Silly songs Category:Pixar songs